Life Goes On
by Fizzing Whizbee323
Summary: Seven years from the last episode, trivette is kidnapped by Victor LaRue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any of these characters.

**Chapter ****1 :**** A Beautiful Morning**

Walker sat down on the porch swing, sipping his coffee. It was almost sunrise, and He would soon have to wake up his three eldest children. But for now the sunrise was a pleasing sight. It reminded him of his wife.

"Good Moring, Cowboy" Alex said as she settled herself on the swing next to Walker. He always was amazed how she always seemed to know when he was thinking about her. He thought about all the times he had almost lost her for reasons concerning his job, but that was all over now. He had been promoted to captain last year, and so he had a major role in each case without actually taking part in any of the fighting.

"Good Morning to you too, Sweetheart." He replied, planting a gentle kiss on her lips, and lowering his hand to her slightly rounded belly. "And how is the little Ranger doing today?"

"Well, I would say he is off to a good start this morning. He woke me up to tell me he was hungry, if you catch my drift." She stated with a smile and a little laugh. "I'll wake the children this morning and you go start breakfast. I think we," placing a hand on her stomach, "would like pancakes."

"I'll get right on that." Replied Walker and with that he started off for the kitchen. Alex stayed where she was. She could hear the horses neighing in their stalls, and saw the first rays of daylight beginning to break the horizon.

"Well, I suppose it is time to wake up Angela and the twins. " Alex rose and traveled the familiar path which led to Angela's room. Her door was adorned with her favorite star, Zac Efron. That girl and her crushes. She was only seven years old, but she knew what she wanted from life, and her top priority was to be a Texas Ranger, just like her father was. Alex knocked on her door quietly, and then entered. Angela was still sound asleep, her little hands tucked under her head. Alex quietly walked over and sat down on the edge of her bed and brushed the little girl's blonde hair out of her face. Angela's eyes opened quickly, and she was up in a flash.

"Morning mommy!" The girl said as se sprang up to give Alex a hug. "How are you this morning?" She was almost like a little adult; Alex thought to herself as she gave her a hug and then placed her on the floor.

"I am good. It's time to get dressed and go have some breakfast. Daddy is making pancakes!"

"Ohhhh! My favorite!" was Angela's reply as she ran to the bathroom.

The next task was not going to be so easy. The twins were just not morning types. This was usually why she had Walker wake the children up. When she opened the door, they were both asleep in Cordelia's bed. The girls both had Alex's blonde hair and blue eyes. Alex had to laugh to herself. Callie had separation issues to work out before they headed off to kindergarten next year, that was for sure. Again, Alex quietly walked over to the bed and sat down. She started to wake them up by rubbing their backs a little. Callie was the first to wake, and she quickly woke up her sister.

"Mommy!" they both said in unison and almost jumped on Alex's lap. This was much different then what usually happened in the morning, thought Alex, as the twins usually did not want to get out of bed and would usually put up a fight, but not this morning. Alex ushered them downstairs, and then headed to the nursery to check on Little C.D. He was up trying to get out of his crib, but to no avail. He was the spitting image of his father, red hair and brown eyes, which showed so much emotion. Though he was only 2, he seemed to have knowledge of people, and Jimmy swore he was going to be a con artist when he grew up. But that was a long way off. She scooped him up out of his crib and carried him to the kitchen.

With all their children seated around the table, Walker had to admit he and Alex were blessed. They were never supposed to conceive one child, let alone the four they already had and the one on the way. The only pregnancy they had had any complications with was Angela's birth. Walker came up behind Alex and laced his arms around her waist and rested his hands upon her belly.

"You made me the happiest man alive, Alex Cahill-Walker." He said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

"And you made me the happiest woman alive, Cordell Walker." Turning around to give him a kiss on the lips.

End of chapter 1.


	2. the call

**Chapter 2: How Lives Change**

Walker was finishing strapping the twins into their booster seats when Alex came out of the house with little C.D. How he wished his friend was alive to see their children, especially Little C.D. He was just like Big C.D. in everyway, from the way he made faces to the way he ate. At the thought of C.D., a tear came to Walker's eye, which didn't happen very often.

"What are you thinking about Walker?" Alex asked as she came up and handed him Little C.D., who was laughing and playing with the teddy bear Jimmy and Ericka had gotten him when he was born. Those two always seemed to know what the Walker children's favorite toy was going to be before they were even born.

"Just reminiscing about the past is all."

"Well, will you reminisce while you put C.D. in the car? We are going to be late dropping the kids off at the H.O.P.E. Center."

After dropping the kids off at the Center, Walker and Alex drove to work together, as they did almost every morning of their married lives. They talked about a big bust that was going down, or about the children. As they walked into Ranger Headquarters, Walker suddenly tensed, feeling something was different.

Gage was sitting at Sydney's desk, seemingly consoling her. He had tears in his eyes as well.

"Walker…." Gage started, and then a smile broke across his face, "We're going to have a baby!"

Congratulations were said all around. The Gage's had been trying for three years to have a child, and now their wishes were finally coming true.

"Well now, this calls for a celebration. Let's all go down to C.D.'s tonight and have some fun!" Alex spoke, excited for Sydney. She had been through so much trying to get pregnant, but to no avail.

"A bit of fun would do Syd well." Gage stated as he walked around to his own desk. He was finally going to have a child. And he was so happy. They had tried for ever, it seemed.

"Well, I'll see you all after work then." Alex turned and gave Walker a kiss and walked out the door. Walker still could not believe his luck that he had ended up with a perfect life, when just seven years ago, his entire family, including his Ranger family, were threatened and almost killed off. But all was well now and everything seemed perfect.

"Oh, has Trivette checked in yet?" Walker asked Gage and Sydney.

"I don't think so. He might have forgotten, or he might just have not had the chance yet."

Walker was still worried about Trivette. He hadn't been the same since his wife, Ericka, was diagnosed with cancer. He shouldn't have gone undercover, but he was the only one available for the job. Walker hoped he was alright. But soon, he would call. He had to call. He just had to.

As Alex walked to her office on the other side of the building, she thought about her family, and then about the Trivette's. Ericka had been fighting for her life, and Trivette had been given orders to go undercover. Walker had tried everything to get him out of it, even offering to go in his place. Of course, Alex had told him that he had a family now, and could not be going undercover, especially with their fifth child on the way. So Trivette had agreed to go.

"Alex, hi!" came a familiar voice as she entered her office. As she turned the corner, she saw it was Ericka, along with little Jimmy. He looked just like his father, except for his mother's curly hair.

"Ericka, how are you feeling today?" She asked her dear friend. Ever since Ericka became sick, she had tried to visit Alex everyday.

"I'm okay. Same old. Little Jimmy here is keeping me on my toes. The more important question is how you are?" She asked. Alex had been feeling a little sluggish, but that was to be expected she supposed.

"I'm the same too. I'm not as tired as I was, but I think you are the most important one." Alex responded. "And how is the baby today?" as she leaned down and gave Little Jimmy a kiss on the head. He reminded her so much of Trivette. She hoped he was alright. She had overheard Cordell talking about how Jimmy hadn't checked in at his designated area yet. And then she knew why Ericka was there. She was worried about Jimmy.

"Ericka, I'm sure he will call any minute now..." Alex started to say, walking over to rest her hand on Ericka's shoulder. Ericka started crying.

"Oh, Alex, I've had a bad feeling all morning. I've just had this feeling that something is wrong!" Ericka was sobbing uncontrollably now, and Alex was not sure what to say.

"Ericka, I used to feel like that every time Walker went on an assignment. Trust me, Jimmy will be ok." Alex tried to reassure her. "Why don't we go over and see if he has called yet."

As Walker watched Alex and Ericka, along with little Jimmy, he heard the phone ring. Ericka's face lit up and she raced over to answer it. Suddenly her face went white.

"Cordell…it's for you…" She managed to get out before having to sit down.

"Walker."

"Hello, Ranger. It's been a while. What, 3 years now?"

**End of Chapter 2.**


	3. The Return

I would like to thank Fishiegurl71592 and Angela986 for reviewing! I know not many people are into Walker, Texas Ranger anymore, but it's nice to know there are still some out there! Then I don't feel like a complete dork….anyway! On with Chapter 3! Oh, and thanks to my dear friend Rachel, who urged me to submit this.

**Chapter 3: The Return**

"LaRue!" Walker breathed into the phone. His mind went back to the day Angela was born almost 8 years ago. Alex had been so worried that Walker would be the next Ranger to die, she had gone into labor. Walker knew he should have killed him in that warehouse so long ago.

"Ranger Walker…." LaRue began, and Walker could almost see a grin break out across his face. "How long has it been? Almost 8 years, as I recall. That's just way too long, Ranger. I've missed your wife's …lovely face."

"You shut up, LaRue!" Walker screamed into the phone, standing up so forcefully he knocked his chair over.

"Now, Ranger, I don't think that was very nice…remember, I hold your dear friend's life in my hands."

"What do you want?" Walker asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, I am offering you a trade, your lovely wife for your longtime friend."

"LaRue, you listen, and you listen closely. I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you. Do you hear me? I will kill you!" Walker seethed into the phone.

"Oh, I'm listening Ranger Walker, and I think you should listen to this" LaRue handed the receiver to someone, and then punched Trivette in the stomach. At the sound of his friend's pain, Walker grimaced, looking towards Ericka. "Good-bye Ranger." And the line went dead.

Ericka had by then completely breaking down. Alex had to help keep the woman standing as she led her over to a chair.

"Ericka, everything will be fine. Victor LaRue may have gotten away with it the last time, but trust me; he will not get away with this ever again? Understand? You have to be strong, for little Jimmy, for your own health." Alex said softly to Ericka. Alex had barely managed to get this out to her. She had crossed paths with LaRue way too many times, and wished she hadn't. The last time she saw him was right before Angela was born, and she had hoped to never see him again.

"Walker, what are we going to do?" Alex asked, looking up at her husband. He had always been her savior in the past. Now it was her turn to share him.

WTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTR

Okay, so I know that was short, but my friends think its good enough to be called a chapter…R&R!! Please and thank you!


	4. Remembering

Ok, sorry about the delay, I've been fairly busy with mid-terms and pit orchestra practice. I'm trying to update as often as I can, and as I said, I still have no idea where I am going with this.

**Chapter 4****Remembering**

Walker was seething. It had been years since he had seen Victor LaRue, but the man was always in the back of his thoughts. He had almost ruined his family's life, including his Ranger family.

Trivette opened his eyes, and couldn't see anything. The room he was in was pitch black. The last thing he remembered was getting out of the shower of his hotel room. He was running late for his check-in call to Walker, and he knew that Ericka would be worrying about him. Cursing the poor service at the hotel, he got dressed and stepped out of his room. As he walked to the dining room, he pulled out his wallet, which until recently had held a picture of his family. Since he was undercover, he had to switch that picture out for a card that had his contact information for Walker. As he sat down, a waitress came by and asked him what he would like.

"I think I'll just have a cup of coffee, thanks." She thanked him and walked away. Trivette pulled out his phone and started to dial the number for Ranger Headquarters. As it rang, he thought about Ericka, and what they had been through in the past few months. Shortly after Little Jimmy was born, Ericka was diagnosed with cancer. They were both devastated, but they soon learned to live with the treatments and such. Little Jimmy was a beautiful little 5-month old, and Ericka's cancer had gone into remission. That is the only reason why Trivette had accepted this undercover assignment. He hated being away from his family. The phone was ringing…

"Well Ranger Trivette, it has been such a long time."

Trivette spun around, and was face to face with Victor LaRue.

"I think you should come with me." LaRue stated, moving his right hand to show he was holding a gun. Trivette slowly got up and walked with LaRue, into a van parked outside. He didn't even realize that he had his phone in his hand and that someone had answered. LaRue grabbed it from him, and spoke to the person on the other end.

"Whoever this is, you should put Walker on now, unless you want this Ranger to lose his life."

Trivette seemed to know that it had to be Ericka on the other end. He didn't know how he got himself into this, or how LaRue had escaped. All he knew was he had to get out of this situation. As he was thinking, he didn't here what LaRue was saying. Suddenly, Trivette was being punched in the stomach. He yelled out in pain.

"Good-bye Ranger."

LaRue turned to Trivette, and pulled out a needle, and stuck it in his arm.

"This will knock you out long enough for Walker to get close to finding you."

"LaRue," Trivette started to say, feeling the drug take its effect, "You won't get away with thi…"

Trivette passed out.

He remembered what had happened, and was scared. How did LaRue know that he was undercover? Was it just luck? Or had he been following them all? Did he know about Ericka and Little Jimmy?

Suddenly, a light flicked on near what appeared to be a door. Trivette heard the doorknob turn, and the room was flooded with light.

WTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTRWTR

Yea, well….I still don't know where I'm going with this………and sorry it's so short….


	5. Chapter 5

I am SOOOO sorry about the delay. I have been so busy with the play and then the Science Olympiad….so anyway…on with the story!

**Chapter 5: The Rescue?**

Everything seemed so bright, and Trivette couldn't make out who the figure was standing in the doorway, but he knew the voice.

"Trivette!" Yelled Walker, as he ran to untie his friend.

"Walkman, I don't think I could be any happier to see you right now!" state Trivette, as he moved his arms around, trying to regain circulation.

"We don't have time to talk, Trivette. I have no idea where LaRue is or why he just led me right to you, but he doesn't appear to be in the building."

"But, I don't get it, why would he leave?"  
"I don't know, but let's just get out of here."

Back at Ranger Headquarters, Trivette and Walker entered his office, and are greeted by a very distraught Ericka. She nearly crushed Trivette hugging him. 

"JIMMY! I thought I would never see you again! I was so scared!" She shrieked, finally easing up on the hug.

They looked at each other, and then bid good-bye to Walker as they walk out of his office, to go home and spend some much needed family time. Walker sat back in his chair, wondering what happened. Why did LaRue just let Trivette go? What does he want with us? Again? Walker stood, and headed down to pick up Alex to take her home.

As Walker and Alex drove home, with the children in the back, there was absolute silence, except for the occasional giggle from the backseat. They didn't want to talk about what had happened, especially in front of the children. Walker was starting to get anxious about his children and pregnant wife. What if LaRue decided to go after them?

In an abandoned apartment complex, LaRue sat, alone, thinking. He had to have his precious Alex. And he would eliminate anyone in his path to get what he wanted.


End file.
